Edward Richtofen vs The Red Skull
Insane,but intelligent,these two genius nazis take pleasure in killing their foes and are enemies of an american,but which Iconic Nazi will take home the victory in a ONE MINUTE MELEE!?!? Battle Richtofen walked out of Verruckt with a mad grin on his face...he has all the test subjects and will now rejoice in injecting them with 115 to turn them into the perfect soldier.However,Richtofen stopped as the red skull approached him with a pistol in hand. Edward:DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?I AM EDVARD RICHTOFEN!YOU CANNOT KILL ME! Red Skull:Is Zhat so? Red skull then aimed at Richtofen and shot at him,but Richtofen managed to have a zombie's head in his hand and used the head as a shield,stopping the bullet. Richtofen then dropped the head and got out a luger. Richtofen:The vone zat shoots first is the vone zat alvays dies...NOW DIE! GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Richtofen and Red skull shot their pistols at the same time,having the bullets bounce off of eachother before red skull ran at Richtofen and punched him repeatedly,but Richtofen managed to dodge a punch,then punched red skull several times before kicking him.Richtofen then got out a grenade and threw it at Red skull,but Skull managed to shoot it out of the air. 50! Richtofen got out an MP40 and shot skull repeatedly before grabbing him and throwing him through one of verruckt's glass windows,then walked through the entrance before he was kicked by Skull,who then slammed him against a wall repeatedly before throwing him down. 40! Richtofen managed to get up in time to dodge a grenade explosion,then used the smoke and rubble from the explosion to run through the asylum,shooting several zombies in the process with the MP40,then managed to find Juggernog. Richtofen:Vunderbar!Juggernog! Richtofen then bought juggernog with his 5500 points before he drank it,doubling his durability,then ran and managed to get speed cola,buying it for 3000 points. 30! Richtofen ran back to The Red skull,not going down by several gunshots from the red skull. Skull:VHAT THE HELL?! Richtofen then shot Skull with the MP40 several times before punching him into a wall,then reloads his MP40 faster than a normal man would,but Skull managed to kick richtofen into a pillar,then slam his head against a glass window before throwing Richtofen into a staircase,but richtofen kicked skull in the face to avoid another shot. 20! Skull threw richtofen up,causing richtofen to bounce off the sealing and crash to the ground,but Richtofen managed to find PHD flopper,which costs 2000 points.Richtofen checked his points and saw he had 2950,then bought PHD flopper before getting the mystery box,getting a ray gun.Skull threw Richtofen into a wall,then walked close to him while having his pistol out. 10! Skull:Oh how the mighty shall Richtofen shot the ray gun to Skull's leg,blowing them off,then blew his head off while laughing maniacally. K.O!!!! Richtofen continued to laugh maniacally before he heard zombie groans. Richtofen:oh no. Richtofen then ran off as Zombies chased him. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Richtofen runs past the podium with a horde of zombies chasing him. EDWARD RICHTOFEN! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 3 Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees